


empty threats

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, PWP, Power Imbalance, Rimming, Ziard the original dark mage, humanoid dragon, noncon, shape shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: Sol Regem and Ziard, the first of the dark mage's, meet many times over the years before the fateful end. Not all go smoothly.





	empty threats

**Author's Note:**

> Solard is a hot new pairing on twitter and my tender loving fic is taking forever so *gestures vaguely*

"Give up." Sol Regem's voice rolled over him, his breath hot as the blood filling Ziard's mouth. 

Ziard snarled, baring bloody teeth at the dragon.   
"I hope you choke on my bones!" The mage shouted up into his towering face. 

The dragon's laugh shook the hill, the ground under Ziard's feet shivering. Sol Regem leaned close, his blue eyes growing until they were like lamps, rather then stars. 

" I have no intentions of eating you, mage. I think you would get too much satisfaction from it." Something strange was happening to his voice as he spoke. The Dragon seemed to be closer, and quieter. 

Ziard blinked rapidly, stepping back from the figure who stood a half dozen paces from him. They towered over his own not insignificant height, and although he couldn't say how it had happened, the halo of six horns and golden hide left no question of who it was he was looking at. 

Sol laughed openly at his confusion, his thin lips spreading in a cruel smile that showed off a mouthful of unquestionably dragon sharp teeth. 

"You have questions." He purred.

Ziard took a step back, and then another. The atmosphere of their exchange had changed.

"I doubt you would answer them." His voice remained steady, but for the first time in many years it felt like the dragon may actually be a threat to him. There was something sharp in his expression, in the gleam of his eyes. 

"You're right of course." A pause, and then Sol Regem seemed to disappear. Ziard spun, searching for him, but could not spot the bastard. It didn't truly suprise him when he was grabbed by the back of the neck, and spun so hard he stumbled. Ziard cursed as Sol Regem forced him the rest of the way to the cold earth, landing on his back. 

He clawed at the dirt, hoping to rip some loose of the hillside and toss it in the dragon's eyes- but Sol Regem was too quick, pinning his arms down with each hand.   
The dragon leaned in, and ran his tongue along Ziard's cheek. 

"Perhaps I've changed my mind about eating you."

Ziard kicked at him, or tried to. The weight of him kept his motions to a pathetic wriggle. 

"You wouldn't," he hissed, laying tense in the grass. Sol Regem smirked - it was strange to see it on this far less alien version of his face, but it didn't look that unfamiliar from any other time the Dragon King had looked down his nose at him.

Ziard fought against the wave of comfort brought with the familiarity, knowing this was not a time to relax. 

"I think I might." Sol disagreed. 

He released Ziard but didn't give him more than a moment to react, grabbing him under the knees and forcing his legs up towards his chest. Ziard reached out with a startled cry, clutching at Sol Regem's arm as he was shoved back onto his shoulders. 

He caught his breath after a moment, opening eyes he hadn't realized he'd shut to the smirking face of the dragon, looking down at him from between Ziard's spread legs. Sol waited until he had Ziard's full attention, and then slid his hand down the mage's flank until it rested on the swell of his ass. One talon slowly played along the seam of Ziard's pants, dipping in just far enough to rip fabric. 

Ziard's eyes widened. "You wouldn't." He breathed, shocked.

"I said I wanted a taste." 

The talon ripped slowly through the seat of his pants, and Ziard remained frozen, staring up at Sol in disbelief. 

"But that's-" he started, a flush of embarrassment rising to his face, despite the circumstances.

Sol arched what Ziard assumed passed for his brow. 

"Dirty? Filthy? Improper? Mmmm, yes mage, that's the point." And with a loud rip, the dragon tore the fabric open, exposing his nether regions to the cold. He was ashamed to find he was shaking, unsure of what the dragon has planned for him. 

Sol Regem did not bother to explain. He pressed the mage back farther into his shoulders, holding his knees open, and pushed his face between his legs. Ziard clutched at his horns, tugging on them at the first touch of hot, slick tongue against his private skin.

"Stop- Stop this," he begged, his attempts to move the dragon absolutely worthless. He might as well have beat him with feathers. 

No teeth touched his skin. The thick, rough tongue pushed down, licked across the bottom of his soft cock, and his sack. And kept going lower, dipping between his legs.

Ziard thrashed, but Sol's grip was iron. He went nowhere, and only succeeded in bruising himself on the rocks hidden in the grass. Headless of his struggles, the dragon reached his entrance, teasing his tongue around it in slow circles as Ziard's breathing sped up in panic.

" Please no, stop this, Sol-Sol Regem, you've made your point." He whispered, fear and shame still louder than the first whispering of heat coiling in his stomach. 

The dragon pushed his tongue inside him. It made him moan at the sensation, then slap a hand over his mouth to stop the sound. 

Sol's tongue was thick, and blood hot- hotter then a person, dragon blood making certain Ziard was intimately aware of every single bump on the dragon's rough tongue. Sol plunged it in and out of his body, licking into him like a bear breaking into a honeycomb, holding Ziard's shaking legs open. 

He had stopped trying to pull S's head away, hand simply wrapped around his horn to anchor himself as he smothered his own noises of shameful pleasure with his other hand, heart beating fast as tears gathered in his eyes. The way Sol was touching him, how deeply he reached... Ziard groaned, squeezing down on his as the dragon licked someplace inside him that turned his insides to hot lightning. His cock fattened, hidden inside the wreck of his pants. 

Sol pulled back, his tongue drawing out, and Ziard cried out involuntarily at the loss. He hadn't realized how close he had been. 

Sol licked his thigh, absently, and the the base of his hard cock. Slow, deliberate. 

"I did not expect you to find pleasure in this." It wasn't a question, so Ziard bit his lip and said nothing. What was there to say?   
Sol didn't seem to expect anything from him; the dragon returned to his previous occupation, shifting Ziard until his knees were nearly pressed to his shoulders, and the dragon remained casually crouched, fucking his thick tongue - thicker then fingers- into Ziard's hole. 

He knew where to aim now, rubbing the spot inside him until the mage was panting, dick dripping in his ruined pants, getting so hot having to watch himself while listening to the wet noises of Sol Regem's tongue disappearing into his spit slick hole. 

It was too much- Ziard cried ouch, clenching on Sol's tongue as he came, thighs quaking and toes curling from the pleasure.

Wave after wave, until tears ran down his face and he weakly beat at Sol's horns, trying to pry the dragon from his overly sensitive body. He continued his wicked attentions until Ziard came a second time. Only after he begged in a broken voice did the dragon relent.

As the mage lay on the grass, out of breath and flushed, Sol Regem looked down on him. 

"Give up on dark magic." He said softly.

The mage barked a laugh.

"Or what? You'll eat me?"


End file.
